A Natural Leader
by Whenever I Dream - I Write
Summary: Based on episode 20 of Dragons: Defenders of Berk. Not really sure how to summarize or rate this one so let me know what you guys think.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is pretty much about episode 20 of Defenders of Berk and is about Hiccup actually controlling the crowd like a natural leader. Then I'll include at the end when his dad is freed and hears about it.**

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View)

Astrid and I walk into the great hall to see a large group of angry Vikings..._Great!_ I thought._ This should be good._

The twins are standing in the back yelling things like, "We're so angry!", "Come on! Tell us the truth!", "Enough of this!"

Gobber makes his way towards me. "Don't worry, Hiccup will answer all your questions." he says it as if me taking control is a good thing.

"Why him?" Snotlout says gesturing towards me.

"Because he's the acting chief." Gobber replies.

I get up there and...

"What are we going to do?"

"Where's Stoick?"

"When can we start yelling again?" twins.

"Okay, good questions." I say then mutter, "Most of them anyways. We all know that Berk is no stranger to hard times, but the best thing we can do is to..."

I didn't get to finish as they yelled, "Take arms!", "Man the catapults!"

"Here let me show you how a real chief does it." Snotlout says pushing me aside.

He snaps his fingers and Hookfang flames up behind him...getting him the attention of the crowd.

"Okay, so here's how it's gonna go..." he starts and turns around to reveal fire on his butt.

"You are on fire, Snotlout!" Tuffnut yells.

"Thank you citizen!" Snotlout answers. Then he realizes he's on fire and runs to find a bucket of water. Only to be picked up by Gobber and dropped into a bucket of water.

"Okay where were we?" I say mainly to myself.

"You were about to tell everyone that everything is under control and they have nothing to worry about." Astrid says.

"Okay, people. We have everything under control and you have nothing to worry about." I announce with a nervous grin.

"We can't take him seriously," mutters a person in the crowd and they start to shout again.

"Come on. Let's go Astrid says and starts to walk off' "Hiccup?"

I step in front of the crowd again my plan could either get me killed, bruised and beaten, or it could go well and everyone would respect me..."Okay, enough!" I yell over the crowd and they go silent, "First off it's not helping anyone with all you acting like, like all this!" I say gesturing towards them and they look at me like I've lost it. "Let's try and do this in a more controlled state of mind. I've heard the screaming death is on it's way here. I'll have the dragon riders try to lure it away. Meanwhile Toothless and I are going to negotiate with Alvin on learning a secret way onto Outcast island."

"You're going to trust that traitor!" someone yells and once again they all pitch in.

"Look!" I yell, "Alvin hates Dagur too. One, Dagur took over his island and two, Dagur almost killed the guy. I'll give him a free shot at Dagur and he'll agree to it."

They all murmur in agreement.

"Now with the screaming death and getting my dad back being taken care of everyone else just continue like it's a normal day." I say as I leave to talk to Alvin. Little had they known I just made up 'negotiating' with him. I was really just going to tell him to help me.

* * *

(Hiccup's Point of View) With his dad on the cliff

"So Gobber tells me you handled things pretty well." he says to me in a _proud _tone?

"Yeah, I guess. Not exactly the type of thing I'd want to do on a daily basis, but it was okay I guess."

"From what Gobber tells me it sounds like you're a natural."

"Well, I wouldn't put it that far..."

"I think I'll have you run the tribe next weak and I'll see these 'natural' skills of yours."

"Y-yeah I don't think that's a good id..." I started.

"Nonsense! If you can run it while I'm gone you can run it while I'm here."

"Stoick! Silent Finn just broke his silence! And you are not going to like some of the things he has to say." Gobber yelled as he approached.

"Hiccup, we need you!" Astrid calls from the sky.

"Go, looks like we both have some chiefing to do." my dad says placing his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

**And that's pretty much it, but I could probably find something to continue it if you want. Anyways let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup wasn't looking forward to leading the tribe. A whole week of him being leader was not that pleasurable. I mean sure he lead the academy, but that wasn't the same thing. Today the chiefing would start. I rolled over in bed to look at Toothless. I thought he was asleep but his eyes flew open when I looked at him.

"You wanna go on a ride bud?" I asked.

He grumbled a sound that sounded a lot like a yes.

"Do that again Toothless."

_"Yoawrs?" _

I burst out laughing. The second time sounded more like yes and a roar combined.

"Toothless, say no."

"_Nwo." _

"Yes, and no."

"_Ywes, awnd nwo."_

"Close enough."

We went out on our flight and when we got back I still had about an hour before the village started to wake. I went to the arena where the other riders were beginning a lesson.

"Hey, chief." said Fishlegs.

"Oh, please don't." I begged, "Everytime I think of or hear the word I start to feel sick."

"Chief! Chief! Chief! Chief! Chief! Chief! Chief! Chief! Chief! Chief! Chief! Chief!" Snotlout mocked.

Toothless looked at me with an evil look in his eyes and his awkward dragon smile and asked, "_Ywes_?"

"Yes, Toothless." I replied and with that he used his tail to wack Snotlout in the head.

"Ow!" cried Snotlout.

"How'd he do that?" Astrid asked.

"Simple really. He just took his tail and swung it at Snotlout who's such a big target there's no way he could miss." I answered.

"No, I mean how he talked." Astrid corrected herself.

"Oh, this morning I asked him if he wanted to go on a ride and he made a sound that started like yes. So I worked with him and he can say yes and no now. Shall I demonstrate?" I explained.

They nodded.

"Okay, Astrid and Snotlout. I want you standing here and here and then I'll stand here." The order put us me, Astrid, then Snotlout. "Show 'em Toothless!"

Toothless walked towards Snotlout and then looked between Snotlout and Astrid a few times saying, "Nwo." Then he walked to me and looked from me to Astrid a couple times and said, "Ywes! Ywes! Ywes!"

I grinned. Astrid was just about to hit me when Toothless jumped in between us and looking at her fist said, "Nwo! Nwo! Nwo!"

"Well, what do you think?" I asked.

"Your dragon said that I was meant for you, I don't like my relationships put out in the open!" she half yelled.

"HICCUP!" shouted my dad from far off.

"Odin help me." I muttered, "I've got to go. Let's hope I don't get myself ripped to shreds today."

I hopped on Toothless and flew off towards where I heard my dad. Yep, chiefing is going to be a blast! Sarcasm intended.

"Hey, dad," I said as I landed.

"Hiccup! Where have you been?" my dad asked.

"Well, I took Toothless on a flight and then went to the academy for a few."

"Well, it's time you get to work. Here's a list of everything that needs done within the week." he handed me a list that I could have sworn was as long as Toothless's wingspan!

"Wow!" I said to myself. "All this? In one week?" I whistled. I sure had my work cut out for me.

I went to the Great Hall with some papers with me. I organized the stuff on the list in three catagories...urgent, important, and those that can wait. I decided I would work on the urgent ones first. I stuffed the now organized papers into a bag attached to Toothless' saddle and headed off to attend to the first thing on the list...Spitelout having an argument with my dad...I heard weapons were starting to come into the argument.

When I arrived at the scene they were both going for their mace's as they both destroyed each other's blugeons. "Alright," I said stepping in between the two, " fighting won't get you anywhere, but to the doctor's hut. So why don't you try talking it out?"

"Have you lost your mind?" asked Spitelout, "Stepping in between two Vikings who are fighting?"

"He thinks you'll blow up the village before you do any good." said Stoick.

"Okay then," I said with an idea forming, "let's make this interesting. If I get everything on the list done by the end of the week the whole Jorgenson family has to clean all the dragon's stalls for a month and they can't through one insult at me for that month."

"And if you don't?" asked Spitelout.

"Then I'll forfeit my right as heir." I replied. I knew it was stupid, but I didn't know it was stupid enough to make both men gasp.

"Deal!" said Spitelout thrusting his hand forward.

"Not yet..." I said pulling out a charcoal pen and a blank sheet of paper out from the bag on Toothless' saddle. I wrote down the agreement and then signed my name at the bottom, "We sign instead of shake on it. I want to make sure that I get my reward."

"You're reward?" asked Spitelout giving me a questioning look as he signed his name on the paper.

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't agree to it if I didn't think I couldn't win." I smirked.

Spitelout walked off with a grin on his face. I leaned over to Toothless, "Make sure he doesn't try anything to slow me down bud." I mumbled.

"Idiot!" my dad said smacking me in the back of the head with his hand, "Giving up your birthright? Do you really want to condemn us all to Snotlout's reign?"

"Relax," I lied, "I have everything under control."

Okay I didn't really have a plan unless you include wanting to scream and run around in circles but holding back and screaming inside a plan. I hurried off while Toothless went the other direction. I had lots of work to do and only a week to get it done.

"What have I got myself into now?" I moaned.


End file.
